Sword of Love
by Niki007
Summary: This is a random scene after the Thriller Bark arc. It's when Zoro is training after he had to take Luffy's damage by the Tyrant. Zoro's childhood friend, Yume, tried to convey her feelings to Zoro.
Yume climbed up the remaining steps and saw Zoro training. He was supposed to be resting. After what had happened to him, he was supposed to be in bed. Yet, there he was training. He was on his hands, doing press-ups. His feet were holding up the huge bar of weight. Around him, the floor was glistening with his sweat.

Yume lay down on her tummy, her head close to Zoro's. He was so focused on his training, that he didn't even notice Yume's presence.

"I have to become stronger. I'm still far too weak," Zoro kept on saying between breaths.

"No, you're not", said Yume softly.

Zoro started, yet didn't lose his balance. He looked up at Yume. His eyes widened with the realization of her presence and also of the close proximity.

Yume continued, "You're not weak, Zoro. You're so strong." She took out her handkerchief and wiped his brow of sweat. "…very strong…"

At that moment, Yume was overwhelmed with a strong desire to kiss his upside-down nose, which she almost did. But Zoro jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, nonchalant as always.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine. What I need is to train, not rest."

They stared at each other for a while, each not wanting to back up.

"Fine." Yume walked to a corner of the room and sat down.

Zoro looked at her with narrowed eyes. He turned his back and resumed his training.

The next half an hour, it was near impossible for Zoro to train. Whenever he was focused on something, Yume would say or do something unnecessary and break his concentration.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" growled Zoro.

"The less you train, the more you get to rest," Yume replied calmly.

Zoro gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you stay here. I'll go train elsewhere." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Yume touched his elbow with her fingertips. "Z-Zoro…"

Yume took a long shaky breath and continued, "Zoro, when I saw you standing there…with blood everywhere, I was so scared." She trembled at the memory, remembering how she had seen Zoro standing, barely alive. His blood sprayed everywhere on the ground. The mere thought made her knees go weak with fear.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

Zoro turned to look at her, still silent. Every part of his body, tensed from Yume's words.

"I know that I'm an annoyance. I know those words you said to me when we were kids, those words were just that to you…words."

Yume remembered the time when they were three years old, and Zoro had arrogantly said that she would be his bride.

"But it meant so much more to me. They weren't just mere words", she continued. "I know there's no way that you'd give up everything and make those words come true. Believe me, I don't want that. Your dream means a lot to me too, and I would never ever want to see you giving up on it. I just wish you'd let me be with you….beside you, when you fulfil it… that's all." At this point, Yume had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry with my unnecessary talk." Yume tried to smile through her tears. She wasn't looking at Zoro so she didn't know how Zoro's eyes had widened.

Yume turned to leave.  
"Yume-chaaan!" Sanji came up the ladder, into the room. He spotted Yume. "Yume-chaaan! I've been looking all over for…" He saw Yumi with tears in her eyes. He turned to Zoro and shouted, "What the hell did you do to Yumi-chan?! How dare you make her spill her precious tears!" Sanji was furious. Zoro was still looking at Yume.

"Get out." There was pin-drop silence in the room.

"WHAT?! How dare you speak like that to Yumi-chan!" Sanji took a furious step towards Zoro.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun. I was leaving anyway." Yume tried to not to show how much Zoro's words hurt.

"I was talking to you, idiot cook. Get out. I want to talk to Yume alone."

Yume froze in her steps.

"Like hell! I am not going to let you hurt my Yume-chan - …"

"Sanji-kun…" Yume smiled at Sanji.

Sanji sighed. "If you hurt her anymore, I'll kill you." With that, he turned around and climbed outta the room.

Yume had been half-way to the ladder. She felt Zoro move towards her.

"Yume…I've always walked alone…done things alone. Those weren't just words for me…"

Yume gasped. Her heart felt it was about to explode.

"But…this isn't a life I want you to have. Following my dream, it's a dangerous road. Every day is a risk for everyone on this ship. I don't want that for you."

Zoro put his hand over his face. "You deserve bette-…"

Yume had turned and fiercely hugged him. She stepped back and looked up to him. "Zoro, you silly swordsman", she smiled. "I am more than strong enough to take care of myself. And this life…" She indicated the room, the ship. "It's a life people dream about having. I couldn't have thought of anything better."

Zoro smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"No", Yume replied. "Thank YOU."

She went up on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose. Zoro got all flustered and red as a tomato. Yume laughed at his reaction. She affectionately brushed Zoro's hair from his forehead.

Zoro cleared his throat. "Now I have to get back to training."

Still smiling at Zoro's embarrassed demeanour, she said, "Okay, but don't strain your body too much." He grunted in reply.

"Yume-chaaan! Are you alright? Did that teme do anything to-…"

Sanji had returned to check up on Yume.

Wha…what happened?" He had stopped, looking at the scene in front of him in bewilderment.

Zoro was standing in the middle of the room, looking extremely flustered and red. He had never seen him like that before. Yume was smiling in amusement. No longer were her eyes filled with tears, but happy and content. She was absolutely radiating with happiness.

"Yume-chan?" He questioned.

"Nothing, Sanji-kun. Zoro wants to train. Let's go and have one of your famous, refreshing drinks."

"But…"

"C'mon, Sanji-kun." With that, Yume started climbing down the ladder. But not before she mischievously winked at Zoro. This didn't go unnoticed by Sanji, who became even more confused as Zoro got even redder.

Yume laughed all the way down to the deck.


End file.
